This Is When Your Heart Stops Pumping
by inlovewithvanity
Summary: Ingrid's plains to take over and get revenge are slowly unfolding, and only one person can stop her, Vlad. With his transformation coming before he turns 16, he must decide what to do fast. Where season 2 finished read


"You can't do this!" Count Dracula yelled. His voice travelling through his castle, or well Ingrid's now.

"Ever with me locked up I'm the one who owns this castle! I'm the prince of darkness!"

Ingrid's blue eyes stared at her father's figure. Her lip was trembling terrible. She was hoping her father didn't see her weakness. She never cried in her life and now, well that was different. She just wanted to burn herself from the suns scorching light. She blinked a couple times and went back to death staring her father.

"Shut up. I'm in charge now, I might not be the logical princess of darkness but I am the only vampire willing to kill all slayers in this town." Ingrid spat. She _wanted_ to take revenge. She _needed_ to. She _needed_ to see the slayers body on the floor. All blood drained as his white cold skin shined in the moon light. She was hungry anyway.

"Would William want you to do this?" Count Dracula asked.

He was her father. She had from the day Vladimir was born had tried to get his attention. No, Vlad had to take it all. Look who was laughing now. She was sitting on the throne, with him trapped in a slayers virtual cage while her little brother, 'The chosen one' lay face first on the ground, no life in him at all.

Ingrid could feel some tears slide down her pale, smooth face. Her crystal blue eyes slowly turning grey as more tears glazed them.

"He would love me to kill those slayers for him! It's my destiny!" Ingrid whimpered. Her voice was faint but she still attempted to place as much hatred into her voice as she spoke. She was failing at that.

William. She loved him. She really did. The heartless, brunette beauty who had all boys around her school wrapped around her little fingers. Then the only guy who doesn't show interest in her was William. Her vampire beauty didn't lure him in naturally neither did her power to compulsive him to do what she wanted. He was someone hard to get. Something that was very hard to find when you're a vampire and can have all boys at your feet to do whatever you want. He was something she needed. She needed to have him around her finger to. If she knew she would fall so deeply in love with a breather maybe she wouldn't have chanced it.

It didn't help she was about to turn 16 and develop into a full vampire. Maybe that was the worst part. She had to hold her breath sometimes when she stood next to him. She had to bite on her tongue when he kissed her. She had to control her lips whenever they brushed against his neck. Her control had been going great. However she was only a new vampire and new born vampires don't have a lot of control. It didn't help he had taken her to a vampire killing movie. She had to contain herself as she had to bear to see her own kind get mocked at from the movie.

She had to grip onto her seats arm rests as William quoted he would do anything to date a vampire. That's when she lost it. Her fangs seeped from her lips as she smiled at William. Her eyes widened when she realized he was panicking at the very sight of her. What could she have done? She quickly pounced onto him as she tore her teeth into his neck. His blood was something so tasteful that she couldn't believe herself that she had even thought of not becoming a vampire. That's how William became the vampire he was.

It was wonderful to have someone her age that loved her and was her own kind. She could see herself bearing children with him as they ate and tore the blood from peasants.

And now he was gone. He had been blasted with some kind of advanced new sun light gun that a world class vampire slayer had. He was a pile of rubble. She didn't want her father to know that she had kept his ashes in a jar in her room and cried constantly whenever she saw it.

Her father caught her attention again as he spoke.

"Your destiny was to make more Dracula's and raise them up. That was your destiny." The count spoke harshly but it was his only way to get through to her.

"No! My life is much bigger then that! Shut up and stop your untruthful garlic breath mouth!" Ingrid screamed.

As she said this she ran up stairs to her room only leaving a slight breeze.

The count signed. His last hope was his son but right now it seemed like that was unlikely. He hoped his son was all right. At times he swore he had seen his son twitch on the floor in the past days, but he never fully recovered. Did that much power that he had used from the crown really damage him? What was he going through now? Dreaming about what?

The count smiled as he realized his son was the chosen one. He was very swollen with pride. Vlad being the chosen one had resulted with him passed out on the floor. If Vladimir did ever wake up the count really didn't want to see how he would have turned out. Vlad might not be 16 but he has more power than most vampires by his age.

"Please Vladimir, wake up we need you badly." The count whimpered. He couldn't tell how much longer he would last without any blood. He just hoped that he would be alive when Vladimir comes back...

* * *

Robin sat on his bed waiting for his friend to arrive. His _only_, best friend. Or well that's what he remembered faintly of his struggles of arriving at high school first. Now slowly he had been gaining the trust of more boys in his grade by playing soccer and joining his local football club. Not only had boys started to approach him, also girls. He already from what his new guy friends had told him had two girls fighting over him. Two _hot_ girls, smoking actually.

He would sometimes have people approach him asking about some boy named 'Vlad' which he stared at them confused and thought this person must have mistaken him as someone else which he shrugged off. Besides that one guy asking about Vladimir once he never heard that name again. He sat on his bed wondering who this boy was.

His thoughts disappeared as he heard a knock at his front door. Robin bolted to the door, jumping over any objects in his way. As he opened the door he saw his best friend standing there smiling at him. Jonathon Van Housing. He smiled his white pearly teeth at Robin which made him smile back.

"You are going to die when you find out what my mum just bought me!" Jonno squealed. "The new vampire Vs slayers game! It's like so gruesome!"

Robin high fived his best friend. They had both been begging there parents to buy it for one of them. Of course Robin's dad said he was too young for that. He was nearly 15! How is that 'To young!'

After the two boys sat playing the game for five hours straight they decided to go for a walk around Stokely. They both had been living here since they were young. The town itself had its own share of rumours and myths.

Like the huge castle which was up on the hill. Myths had circled the town that vampires had once lived in there. Robin stared at the castle wondering if anyone was living in there right now. He laughed it off. The castle was owned by the town now, with it being a tourist attraction. Of course no one was permitted to go in there, yet. The town was debating if they should open the castle up so everyone could walk in and out of it to see what it looked like. They hadn't agreed on it yet, as most of the town were afraid that it would be trashed and graffiti.

Jonno slightly kicked Robin in his leg to get his attention.

"What was that for?" Robin questioned.

"That my sir was to get you to stop you day dreaming." Laughed, Jonno. "Anyhow, my dad and mum found all this like medieval vampire slaying equipment hidden behind his black board."

Robin stared at his friend.

"What did they do with it?"

Jonathon shrugged. "Gave it to the local museum to keep. It was kind of like how you had all that gothic shit in your room remember?"

Robin nodded. He remembered that morning when he awoke to find all this gothic drawings of his own plastered around his room. He quickly ripped them off his walls and placed them in his art diary. His art teacher was amazed when he drew something that didn't have black, white or red bases of colour in it.

He didn't even remember himself liking any of this 'gothic or vampire stuff'. Yes it was intriguing in a way that would make him wonder what it would be like to be friends with a vampire, but he didn't ponder on it for very long. Only if Robin would remember he had been best friends with a vampire, let alone the chosen one.

"Did they know why or even how they got there?" Robin questioned. He would be in shock if he found some kind of weapons at all hidden behind a secret hidden compartment in a school environment.

"Well they left a note." Jonno paused as he searched his pants for the note which were hidden in his jean pockets.

He smiled as he felt the note against his hand. He quickly pulled it out and handed it to Robin.

Robin opened the note which was written in black ink.

'1689: These weapons are to be used against the vampires. Or well if they are real which they are not. I have hidden these from my father so he will never find them.'

"Did the museum pay money for them?"

Jonno jumped with joy at that question.

"That's the second thing I have to tell you! My parents and I have bought a house in Stokely! Were selling the caravan this week and with that money and the money they payed us for the weapons we have found the perfect house!"

Robin hugged his best friend and congratulated him.

"That reminds me I have to go and pack up my items! See yah around?" Jonno waved bye to Robin and ran to his caravan.

Robin then trotted back home to his normal life. Nothing had ever been as great as his life was now. Ever since he woke up that morning like a changed man. His father said that was the morning he turned into a man. The man that didn't believe in myths of Vampires or slayers.

* * *

**first chapter done! okay so this is my young dracula story! its after when season 2 got well... axed the best word to use? Anyhow, I'm a disappointed fan and thought I would keep the young dracula story on (: oh and i just had to add the whole vampire vs slayer game thing in ahah!**

**Oh poor Robin, hes life is so much better with out Vladimir! And Ingrid isn't that heartless as you can tell. she lovvedd Will so much.  
please review! I have another fanficition which im juggling with this one and I might write the next chapter first which has the best response I'm thinking.. so then I know what people want.**

**So review thank you (: bye x**


End file.
